


Paper Thin Hotel

by orphan_account



Category: Beatles
Genre: 1970s, Angst, Beatles - Freeform, McLennon, idk why I wrote this help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul needs to tell John something. So, he writes a letter





	Paper Thin Hotel

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Paper Thin Hotel by Matt Maltese

Dear John,  
It’s been three years since the end of the band, so I guess I should start off by saying happy anniversary. Three years goes by quick. The Beatles are old news Johnny; soon people will put us on the oldies station and being considered ‘that one band my grandmother loves.’ We aren’t at the toppermost of the poppermost anymore. Soon I’ll be wishing you a happy 40th birthday. We’re getting old my friend. And as I’m getting older I guess I should say a few things. 

I have to confess I did feel a slight pain all those years back. When you refused to ever talk about what we had. I understand, you didn’t want the whole world knowing about us. People would’ve harmed us in more ways than one could imagine. I understand. Besides, we were just two young boys stuck in a silly form of what we thought was love right?

I hope you realize I was never jealous. I was hurt, but I, again, understand. When you made love to her in our hotel room while I was in the next one over, I was never jealous. I was maybe angry at myself more than anything. I couldn’t keep the magnificent John Lennon to myself anymore. Her voice dripped with your name like you were God. I saw how her body curved into yours like you were her home. You were my home, and I guess in a sense you still are. But you decided to make a home out of her. I understand; you found a love and comfort in her that we never had. I could practically taste the love you had for her on your lips. Your voice bled her name within your calling of mine. Your hands suddenly remembered the curves of her body better than my own. Yours eyes no longer glimmered when I said your name. We eventually stopped making love but rather going through the motions of what we thought creating love was like. That’s why I let you go, I simply couldn’t receive your love anymore without feeling like I was pulling you apart. You, John Lennon, were being split apart between possibly the love of your life and the one who loved you through everything. So, now, go be with the love of your life. You may be the love of my life, but she is now yours. Go make her happy. Make her feel the same way you made me feel in Paris all those years ago. We were growing apart and we both knew that we would never be able to get married, have a family, or live a happy life. Can you imagine? The world actually letting two men live happily and in love in peace? We couldn’t have that. But you can have that with her. I hope you guys do. I hope she gives you everything I couldn’t. Our relationship wasn’t love anymore, it was the constant comfort of being with the one you’ve been through everything with. I was not your soulmate darling; I was your best friend who just happened to enjoy kissing you and enjoy making you happier than ever before. But I hope you also realize that I will never stop caring about you. My Johnny Boy, you’re still that scared little kid who was scared that the world would eventually take everything from him. The only thing now is you’re John Lennon, the man who uses that to try to make the world a better place. I hope she knows how to help you. And I hope you know you can come to me for help. If you need to cry, if you need to get high off of something, if you need to hit something, I’ll be here.  
Please, for the love of God, go change the world with her. Spread peace, and love. Show the world how to love with her. Be the reason the world changes. Only you can do that. But for fucks sake, don’t do it ignoring the ones you loved before. You may hate me, but don’t shut out George and Ringo. Talk to them every once in a while, they miss you. Please know this: I love you, John Lennon like the stars love the moon and the ocean loves the sand. Please don’t forget about me. I love you. 

Yoko,  
I can barely say your name without wanting to cry. I truly hope he makes you happy. You’re his world. As someone who used to know what that feels like, don’t take it for granted. John’s love is precious, and you’re special if you get to experience it. Love him. Please. Love him the way I couldn’t. Love him and protect him. Show your love to the world. Change the world with him. Make him happy.  
I may not be the love of his life, but I know him better than anyone:  
Making music is his livelihood, if you need to know how he’s feeling, listen to what he’s playing/writing  
Make music with him, it’s like making love with words  
He’s been hurt so many times, be gentle with him  
On the anniversary of his mother’s death, he will lock himself away, don’t let him be alone. Please.  
He drinks to forget. Love him so he wants to remember.  
But most importantly, just remember to love him. And make him happy. It won’t be perfect but you have to try. Make him forget me. I hope things work out for you two. 

John,  
I will never know if you even got this, or if you bothered to read it. You may push me further out of your life. We may never see each other again. But I just wanted to let you know that you’ve meant everything to me. You’ve helped me so much. And with that, I let you go. I hope you love her as much as I love you. 

Love,  
Paul

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, I know I’m sorry.


End file.
